militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
77th Flying Training Wing (World War II)
|allegiance= |branch= United States Army Air Forces |type= Command and Control |role= Training |size= |command_structure= Army Air Forces Training Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= World War II * World War II American Theater |decorations= }} The 77th Flying Training Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the Central Flying Training Command, and was disbanded on 16 June 1946 at Bryan Army Air Base, Texas. There is no lineage between the United States Air Force 77th Aeronautical Systems Wing, established on 5 February 1942 as the 77th Observation Group at Salinas Army Air Base, California, and this organization. History The wing was a World War II Command and Control organization which supported Training Command Flight Schools in South Texas. The assigned schools provided phase III advanced flying training for Air Cadets, along with advanced single-engine transition training for experienced pilots for reassignment to other flying units. Air Cadet graduates of the advanced schools were commissioned as Second Lieutenants, received their "wings" and were reassigned to Operational or Replacement Training Units operated by one of the four numbered air fores in the zone of interior. As training requirements changed during the war, schools were activated and inactivated or transferred to meet those requirements.Manning, Thomas A. (2005), History of Air Education and Training Command, 1942–2002. Office of History and Research, Headquarters, AETC, Randolph AFB, Texas ASIN: B000NYX3PC Lineage * Established as 77th Flying Training Wing on 14 August 1943 : Activated on 25 August 1943 : Disbanded on 16 June 1946 .77th Flying Training Wing, lineage and history document Air Force Historical Agency, Maxwell AFB, Alabama Assignments * Army Air Forces Central Flying Training Command, 25 August 1943 – 16 June 1946 Training aircraft The schools of the wing used primarily the North American AT-6 as their single-engine advanced trainer. Also some Bell P-39s, Curtiss P-40s and North American P-51s were used for transition training. : Assigned Schools ; Aloe Army Airfield, Victoria, Texas : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Single Engine), also SE Transition School : 61st Single Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: December 1942, Closed: November 1945 (AT-6, P-47)www.accident-report.com: Aloe Army Airfield : Aircraft carried fuselage code "(Suffix)W" Sub-Field of Foster Army Airfield; had at least ten auxiliary airfields ; Bryan Army Air Base, Bryan, Texas : AAF Instructors' School (Instrument Pilot) : Opened: January 1943, Closed: November 1945 (AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Bryan Army Airfield : Had 3 auxillary airfields; Base closed 1947; reactivated in 1951 as Bryan Air Force Base closed 1958 ; Eagle Pass Army Airfield, Eagle Pass, Texas : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Single Engine) : 57th Single Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: October 1942, Closed: May 1945 (AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Eagle Pass Army Airfield : Aircraft carried fuselage code "EP";Flight Training Field Fuselage Codes of World War II had at least three auxiliary airfields ; Foster Field, Victoria, Texas : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Single Engine), also SE Transition School : 62d Single Engine Flying Training Group : 79th Bombardier Training Group : Opened: October 1941, Closed: October 1945 (AT-6, P-40, P-47, P-51)www.accident-report.com: Foster Field : Aircraft carried fuselage code "(Suffix)Y" had at least five auxiliary airfields; Closed 1945; became Foster Air Force Base in 1952, closed 1955. ; Matagorda Peninsula Army Airfield, Matagorda Island, Texas : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Single Engine Transition) : Opened: July 1942, Closed: April 1945 (AT-6, P-40, P-47, P-51)www.accident-report.com: Matagorda Peninsula Bombing Range : Aircraft carried fuselage code "P"; Sub-Field of Foster Army Airfield; Now Pierce Airfield ; Moore Field, Mission, Texas : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Single Engine), also SE Transition School : Opened: November 1942, Closed: December 1945 (AT-6, P-39, P-40)www.accident-report.com: Moore Field : had at least four auxiliary airfields Stations * Foster Army Airfield, Texas, 25 August 1943 * Bryan Army Air Base, Texas, 26 March 1945 – 16 June 1946 See also * Army Air Forces Training Command * Other Central Flying Training Command Flight Training Wings: : 31st Flying Training Wing (World War II) Primary Flight Training : 32d Flying Training Wing (World War II) Basic Flight Training : 33d Flying Training Wing (World War II) Advanced Flight Training, Two Engine : 34th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Bombardier and Specialized Two/Four-Engine Training : 78th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Classifcation/Preflight Unit : 79th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Gunnery : 80th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Navigation and Glider References Category:Training wings of the United States Army Air Forces Category:USAAF Central Flying Training Command Category:American Theater of World War II }}